


I Can't Wait Another Day

by healingmirth



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony almost manages to go see a movie in the theater by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis_lfws. "Round 3: 'Day at the Movies'. Choose two characters (one primary and one secondary) and send them to the theatre. What's going on? Are they on stakeout? Or are they having a secret rendezvous? Oh, and the movie that's playing...has to be released in 2009. "
> 
> Unbeta'd, and not edited since orignal posting, but wow do I have some long sentences going on here.

Tony wove through the crowd, popcorn, soda and Twizzlers balanced in his hands. He had his ticket to _Up_ trapped between two fingers, ready to hand off to the kid manning the velvet rope. When he made it to what passed for the line to get in, he barely resisted the urge to check his watch, which would've sent at least one thing flying, and settled for bouncing impatiently as the line crept forward.

The moment he cleared the ticket-taker, biting down on the urge to make a snide remark in response to his muttered, "Enjoy your show," Tony broke into a barely-contained power-walk, not wasting any seconds in the name of "cool" in his rush to get to the theater to find a seat. He pushed through the door to the theater to find about what he'd expected. It was nearly full, and Tony found himself in the odd situation of being glad he hadn't been able to find someone to go with him, because now he didn't have to worry about finding two seats together.

After noting a few seats open in the back and along the walls - good enough if he got desperate, but no place to really experience the movie from if he had a choice - he spotted a few seats open almost in the center of the theater, and headed that way, hardly able to believe his luck. Seconds later, he had the chance to note that his typical "luck" was holding, because when he got closer he could see a preteen girl slouched down in the middle of the group of seats. He cursed under his breath, and scanned the rest of the theater, before returning to the girl and the empty seats around her, noting a couple of guys his age that had stayed well clear of her.

Tony debated a few moments longer, keeping an eye on the aisle behind him in case someone showed up to take the decision away from him, until he noticed that the girl had two sodas and two bags of popcorn, each bigger than her head. Deciding that, worst-case scenario, he'd end up being very careful to keep his body contained within the borders of his seat while putting up with a couple of chattery girls for two hours, he started to move into the row, and tried to catch the girl's attention for the universal _is anyone sitting there_ gesture. Thankfully, by the time he'd nearly stepped on 4 people, she looked up, and shrugged, which he took for a yes and sat down in the open seat on her far side, closer to the center of the theater.

He got his own things settled, and finally had a chance to check his watch. Now that he'd found a seat, he was even able to be grateful that they hadn't had a case to keep him at work, instead of being angry at how long it'd taken him to get out of the building.

As he turned his phone to vibrate with a brief prayer that it would be a quiet evening, the lights in the theater dimmed for the previews, and Tony slouched down in his seat to get comfortable. Within seconds, he caught up in the trailer onscreen and Will Ferrell's buffonery, and he didn't notice the man making his way through the row. Didn't notice, that is, until Fornell was standing over him, scowling as usual, and even then, he only noticed because someone behind him yelled out "Down in front!"

Tony jumped, and would've sent popcorn flying if he hadn't already made a good dent in the bag, but he recovered nicely, if he did say so himself, and acknowledged Fornell with a casual nod as he dropped into the seat on the girl's other side.

"Why am I not surprised to find you watching cartoons in your spare time," Fornell grumbled, and Tony was on the verge of retorting back, when the girl, who Tony'd totally forgotten to worry about, hissed, " _Daddy_! Be _quiet_!" Tony belatedly put two and two together and got the girl who might've, under other circumstances, been Gibbs's daughter. He snuck a glance over at her - Emily - and caught a few seconds of an enraged adolescent glare that looked right at home on the face of the daughter of Tobias Fornell and Mystery Redhead.

Tony turned back face the screen, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and started praying that Gibbs would call him back to the office to correct a typo in one of his reports.


End file.
